1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of motor vehicle accessories, and to the particular field of safety belts.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many States have laws directed to how a young child is to be carried in a motor vehicle. Many States require a young child to be strapped into a child safety seat that is securely mounted in the middle of a backseat of the motor vehicle.
Many new cars have accommodations for such a backseat-located child seat. However, some older cars, or imported cars, may not have the equipment required to meet the requirements of such laws. This may require expensive retrofitting or even, in some instances, replacement of the vehicle.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit which will permit a motor vehicle to be retrofitted to accommodate a child safety seat in the middle of the backseat of the motor vehicle.
If a kit used to retrofit a motor vehicle is expensive or difficult to install, the purposes and advantages of that kit are vitiated, or may even be totally frustrated. An expensive or difficult to install kit may not be cost- or time-effective and thus will not be used.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit which will permit a motor vehicle to be retrofitted to accommodate a child safety seat in the middle of the backseat of the motor vehicle which is cost-effective and easy to install.
Still further, to be most effective, such a retrofit kit should use any seat belt system that is presently installed in a motor vehicle. This will avoid the need to remove such a system and then to replace it with a new system. Such removal and re-installation may be expensive, time-consuming and very inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit which will permit a motor vehicle to be retrofitted to accommodate a child safety seat in the middle of the backseat of the motor vehicle which can use the seat belt system that is already installed in the motor vehicle.
There are a wide variety of child safety seats on the market. Some may be more desirable for a child than others. However, if a motor vehicle cannot accommodate the most desirable seat, the advantages associated with the system used to mount a child safety seat in the motor vehicle will be vitiated.
Therefore, there is a need for a kit which will permit a motor vehicle to be retrofitted to accommodate a wide variety of child safety seats in the middle of the backseat of the motor vehicle.